


Dreaming of Musicals

by mthevlamister



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, It's not gay, Someone stop me, why do I make Jeremy jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "I dreamt we were in a musical!"Or:Michael scares his friends





	Dreaming of Musicals

Michael woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up and grabbing his phone. He opened a group chat with Jeremy's friends and himself.

MDR Savior: guys I had a weird dream.

He's Heere: when do you NOT have a weird dream?

MDR Savior: shut up furry

MDR Savior: I'm being serious it's about this past year everything that happened! Every detail ones I didn't see I need to know if it was true come here!!!!

He's Heere: alright I'll come over, it's three am Michael what the hell?

MDR Savior: Jeremy I'm scared and it's either telling you all or getting high. I have no weed.

He's Heere: I'm on my way now.

Jakey-D: dude what the fuck? A. Why's your name on this that??? B. Why so early????

MDR Savior: A. Shut up 'Jakey-D' B. Why the fuck not? Fight me dick.

Brooking It To Class: Why did you guys wake me up?

Valentine's Day: I'm up and on my way~

Jenna Cakes: Did Brooke and Chlo change phones, those are opposite responses.

Valentine's Day: Michael is my favorite, of course I'm excited to see him~

Play rehearsal: I'm coming!

Michael put his phone down, going upstairs to wait for his friends.

~ ~ ~

"Okay I'm here, well I'm always Heere but I'm here."

"Jeremy I will fight you."

Michael and Jeremy were waiting for the rest of the group, playing a game of Palace. Michael put down a two and then a six. "I have all the twos I think, I'm scared to flip the bottom ones." Michael said, a hushed voice.

"Hello hello, Rich ith in the houthe!"

Both boys looked up seeing Rich and Jake smiling at them. Well, Rich was smiling. Jake looked pissed off, almost like he wanted to punch Michael.

"3 am Mell." Jake muttered, sitting with them.

They waited another ten minutes until Brooke and Chlor got there, Jenna and Christine came five minutes after. They all looked at Michael.

"Okay, so wait until I finish. I dreamt we were a musical and then I found a book in an all night bookstore but let me tell you the musical part. The first song was instrumental but then the next one started with Jeremy, dick out, waiting for a porno to load. So I was like 'oh classic Jeremy, as ya do' right? The song kept going and it went to Chloe telling Brooke and Jenna about Madeline and Jake. Mind you I wasn't there, I was still on my way to school, did Jake bet Madeline he could win in pool and she slept with him?" Michael asked, watching the group nod. "Chloe said Jeremy was getting off on the story, Richard called him tall ass then asked Michael about the bet. Then Jeremy freaked over Christine, she asked if he said anything, he messed up speaking, end of story. He wished to do more than survive. Not bad even if I didn't know about this, I could guess right? Well the next song was Christine singing."

"Oh! What'd I sing?" Christine asked.

"About your love for play rehearsal! You were going on about how it was easier because you have directions and texts!"

". . . Jeremy did you tell him what I said?" Christine looked at Jeremy.

"No?"

"Okay next song was called the SQUIP song, and I shit you not Richard started with 'freshman year! Didn't have a girlfriend or a clue I was a loser just like you! Good times would only fly by. I was gross, like any girl could detest, my little penis was depressed he was so lonely, poor guy' which made me laugh."

"Heere did you tell him what I thaid?!" Rich grabbed Jeremy.

"No! I said you knew how to get a SQUIP-- we played Apocalypse of the Damned after, was there a song?" Jeremy asked, whispering.

"Two-Player Game." Michael confirmed. "All about you wanting to move on, me saying it's fine because we'll be in college. After was about the SQUIP entering, and your SQUIP started by making you be in pain while I was gone. It started with talking about your posture, saying you looked like a masturbator. I repeat 'everything about you is terrible, everything about you makes me want to die. So don't freak out, and don't resist. And have no doubt, if I insist. You wi-i-i-ill be more chill' and it told you to buy a new shirt. So it kept telling you how terrible you were, how people thought you were a slob, and you ran into Brooke and Chloe."

"Jeremy could've told you all of this--" Jenna started.

"No, I couldn't have. I haven't talked to him about what my SQUIP said to me, this was when the SQUIP did optic nerve blocking without my consent." Jeremy said, putting a hand up. "Continue Michael."

"Um, the song next was 'do you want a ride' and Jesus Brooke using a car as a sex metaphor?" Michae made a face.

"Hey stop judging me." Brooke shrugged.

"Then you didn't go because I was still there, the SQUIP said I left, it told you you could be wonderful if you listened to it, you went home and boom! Trying to jack off-- note the 'trying' because the SQUIP shocks you. You work out slightly, you go to school, you go to play practice. You're there, and our lovely Christine sings a song about the guy she is so kind of into. You lean really really close, she does too, she says Jake." Michael says, taking a deep breath. "Then it's Upgrade. Brooke takes you to the back of the school, her favorite part. The SQUIP asks you to take it inside you forever. Jake tells Christine about his parents, says she's an upgrade. She's flattered, she goes out with him, SQUIP talks about your plan to sleep your way up. I confront you, major mistake, optic nerve blocking on. Favorite quote, that's gonna be my yearbook quote obviously." Michael took a breath, holding up a hand to show he's catching his breath. "Next is Jake's Halloween party. It's kind of boring, you all talk about getting drunk and shit. No one really doing anything but hey Brooke wore a sexy dog costume and Jeremy pretended not to be a furry."

"Can you stop with the furry shit?!"

(Author here, I can't.)

"No. Anyway then there was Chloe taking Jeremy upstairs. Jeremy can't move his legs so Chloe almost did everything without his consent until he got some of her drink. He comes to the bathroom, I sing, I leave--"

"What'd you sing?!" Jeremy almost screamed. "No spill! Spill now!"

"Jeez Jeremy calm down." Jake yawned.

"It. . . It was called Michael in the bathroom, every lyric was what I said to myself in there after you pushed me and called me a loser."

"You did what?!" Chloe whipped her head around so fast Jenna almost died.

"What did you say?" Jeremy asked.

"That I could disappear--"

"What did you say?!" Jake freaked, making everyone confused.

". . . I wish I stayed at home in bed watching cable porn?"

"Or that you offed yourself, that you were never born?" Jake whispered. "I knew I heard someone saying that on that night."

"Okay yeah but Jeremy literally wants to die according to the musical." Michael deadpanned. "So can we focus on him too?"

"Yeah." Jake mumbled.

"Anyway, next was about Rich and what he did with Jake's house. Jenna called Chloe, who called Brooke, who told people. The SQUIP talked about how everyone was useless without it, so Jenna took the SQUIP and all the pills after you broke into Rich's locker. Then it was about your dad when he came to get me back into the right mind, I had to put pants back on because I turned into your father without pants and without someone to share stuff with. Then it was the play, I made an entrance, I saved everyone with your help, slight reprise of Two-Player Game, then Voices in your head when the SQUIP came back for a bit but you ignored him."

Michael nodded, indicating he was finished. The group stared at him until he pulled out a book.

Be More Chill.

"According to this book, Brooke and Chloe aren't real. Jake's party and the Halloween dance are different days, I hook up with a girl!" Michael smiled. "At Jake's party, her name was Nicole!"

Jeremy picked up the book, reading through it. He started shaking as he read on before throwing it against the wall. "THE SQUIP WASNT THAT NICE! I CALL BULLSHIT MELL!"

"It's apparently popular." Michael chirped, smiling.

"Michael let's never speak of this again."

"Deal."


End file.
